Magical Encounter
by Hornyforcock
Summary: Ron teaches Harry how to masturbate on the Hogwarts express. This is gay slash and Harry Potter smut.


Note: I am not JK Rowling, nor will I ever be her. I do not stand to make any money off of this story. All characters are fictional and belong to JK Rolwing. This story contains gay smut, if this offends you, please leave. I will start every chapter with what is going on in the book before I begin my real writing. This background will be in italics.

_Harry Potter is on the Hogwarts express for his first year in wizard school. Ron just sat down in his compartment. _

Harry stared across the compartment at the redhead boy in front of him, feeling slightly awkward, not knowing what to say to him. "Er...whats your name? My names Harry..." He managed to spit out hurriedly. "Um... My name's Ron Weasley, nice to meet you" his voice shook slightly and the tops of his ears turned red.

"What's it like growing up a wizard?" Harry asked eagerly. "You did too didn't you? You can't just pick up magic along the way can you?" Ron said seemingly bewildered at the question. "Well, I was raised by muggles. andI just found out that I was a wizard... it all seems pretty fantastic!" Harry said.

"Wait a second! you were raised by mugles and your name is Harry! Blimey! You're Harry potter! Can I see your scar?! You have a scar right? Wow how did you kill you know who?" Ron erupted suddenly full of energy. "Er yeah I am Harry Potter, but I really don't know how I did it" Harry muttered, slightly embarrassed. "Gotcha" Ron said glancing out the window. "We should probably get changed now, you know, into our robes".

Ron leaned over and shut the blinds hanging over the compartment door. Harry stood and grabbed both of their trunks off of the luggage rack above them. When he turned around, Ron already had his shirt off, showing his smooth pale chest, and was getting started on his belt buckle. Harry opened his trunk and pulled off his shirt.

When he turned back around, Ron was in his briefs bending over, his tight ass visible through the thin white material. Harry felt something sudden take place in his pants, a strange feeling as his cock hardened. He took his pants off, and his boner was visible through his baby blue briefs. "Go ahead and wank" Ron said, eyes transfixed on Harry's meat. "We're both boys, and I do need to as well." Harry looked slightly dazed and confused as he stared at Ron's swelling underwear. "Er... What's a wank?" Ron's eyes widened "only the greatest gift to mankind! Let me show you!"

Ron pulled down his briefs, letting his uncut erection spring free. Harry just stood there staring at Ron's three inch hard dick in amazement. "it's the only way to make that go away you know" Ron said as he stepped forward and yanked off Harry's briefs. "Now, you make an O with your hand and rub up and down your cock. No, spit in your hand first, and rub. No! Here I'll do it for you" Ron said clearly exasperated.

He sat on the seat next to Harry and began to jerk him off with his right hand, while he worked on his own pale problem with his left hand. "it's only like three inches now, but when you get older, you'll get hair, all around here and it'll be bigger, and when you cum, liquid will come out, all white and sticky." He pumped vigorously as Harry's hips pumped forward at this new found pleasure. "Cum?" Harry asked. "Oh, that's the best part! You get this crazy feeling and then your boner goes away."

He felt at Harry's nipple eagerly, sending ripples of pleasure through Harry. Harry moaned and his hips shot forward, in climax. as if motivated by Harry, Ron screamed like an animal and climaxed violently. Both boys sink down into the seat and pant like wounded dogs. Neither bothered to redress, and they sat their staring at each others soft junk for awhile till Ron slid back into his underwear. "Well that felt good!" Harry said enthusiastically. Ron smiled at him "of we both get into Gryffindor, maybe we can do it again".

Sorry about all the grammatical mistakes! Guys, thank you so much for reading! Please review! I' hoping to right a bunch of chapters and maybe get dirtier, a little oral and anal and such. Thanks!


End file.
